


Show Me Your Teeth

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, J2, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teeth, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a thing about Jared's teeth: how they look, how they feel, and especially how Jared uses them to mark him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/gifts).



> So, um, the boys have pretty teeth, okay? Like, really really pretty. And [sleepypercy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy/) is a horrible (wonderful) enabler. Anyway, we may have talked and I may have been inspired.  
> So this is for you, baby ❤
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Title from Lady Gaga's _Teeth_ because it felt too appropriate to use anything else.

It’s honestly one of the most challenging things they still struggle with after all this time. Eleven years on set, most of them spent fucking around under everyone’s noses, expertly sneaky and sly so that now it’s all routine and whatever suspicions the rest of cast and crew might have are only that in the face of how well they’ve crafted their covert life together.

 

Except… except. They’ve got this thing. Well, they’ve truthfully got lots of things - kinks - but this one they spend an unfortunate amount of time resisting because while Zabrina (kind of, sometimes) buys a lot of their bullshit there isn’t much they could say to downplay the would-be consistent, prominent, _deep_ teeth marks. Jared’s a fucking biter. And Jensen? He fucking loves being bitten.

 

If you’d have asked Jensen before Jared he might have made a face, looked disinterested and said it wasn’t his thing. But then he lands his own show and his co-star turns out to be this impossibly beautiful, giant man-puppy with floppy hair, bright eyes, and teeth that Jensen can’t help but catch himself looking at and licking his lips. The first time he has his hand on Jared’s huge (perfect) dick, they’re on the couch in his trailer and the X-box is forgotten and making noise in the background. Jared’s giant paws are pulling them close, scrabbling over Jensen’s skin desperate and needy. He’s panting, open-mouthed kisses on Jensen’s neck turning to teeth dragging up and down his skin, nipping here and there, making Jensen shiver, his dick throb and weep, and he can barely think to keep his hand moving in any kind of rhythm. When Jared spills hot and sticky over Jensen’s fist he moans and bites down hard where Jensen’s neck meets his shoulder; Jensen gasps, shudders and comes in his pants to his utter surprise and mortification. Jared, of course, has never let it go, at the time declaring it “unbelievably hot,” and ever since he’s been abusing the power wielded by his bicuspids ever since, much to Jensen’s _great_ pleasure.

 

They’d been lucky that time, really, that filming hadn’t required Jensen shirtless for the next week or so. Jared had broken skin, leaving a half moon of delicate puncture wounds ringed with purple-red bruises. Jensen couldn’t bring himself to be mad about it; in fact, he spent more time trying to convince his dick to be less enthusiastic about the whole thing. It was tender if touched and he could feel it ache with big movements of his arms and if he saw it in the mirror, well- there was little hope for him. Jensen was a goner, for Jared and his stupid (perfect) teeth.

 

When they’re filming all the biting is confined to his ass and thighs, leaving marks that the makeup department won’t see. It’s good, it’s always so good - Jared is fucking amazing, he’s just as keen to give as Jensen is to get - and Jensen loves that he can still feel that tender ache sometimes but it’s not _enough_.

 

Jensen’s affection for being bitten, they decided, is pretty Jared specific. At least, as well as they can figure, because it never came up before Jared _and_ it’s never been just about the biting. Jensen is thoroughly fascinated by _Jared’s teeth_. He doesn’t just beg for marks they leave either, the teasing pull on his earlobe or the pleasure-pain of the bites on his neck and shoulder, around his nipples. He needs to see them, needs to taste them, too. Over the years he’s memorized the feel, the edges of each one with his tongue. When he has his fingers in Jared’s mouth to get them wet, nice and slick to use opening up his boy, he’ll beg for them. He needs to see Jared bare them, let Jensen use them to trace lines on the pad of his thumb before Jared clamps them down and makes dents in Jensen’s skin. When they’re not filming, Jared will leave a ring of marks around his knuckles and Jensen will get at least half-hard every time he sees them after.

 

Jensen can barely control himself when they finally get home after season 11 wraps. Jared is right behind him as he crosses the threshold into the house and he’s not doing much better. The door gets kicked closed and all their bags get haphazardly dumped in the foyer and they’re both desperate and reaching for each other like teenagers whose parents said they were running out to the store and would be right back.

 

Jared gets Jensen slammed up against the wall, their hips grinding together and their dicks already achingly hard. They’re both panting as they attack each other’s mouths, bruising their lips. Jared nips at him and Jensen shudders where he’s pinned, his head tilting back to feel the tug of Jared’s teeth. When Jared lets him go Jensen is quick with his tongue, snaking inside Jared’s mouth to slide along the sharp edges he craves so much and Jared just angles his head and opens up to let him. They’re bucking against each, Jared’s hands on Jensen’s hips to try and steady them both. Jensen’s hands cradle Jared’s face, controlling the kiss, letting him lick into Jared’s mouth until they’re both moaning.

 

“Jay- Jay, baby-” Jensen pants, and since he can’t catch his breath to get the word out, he slides a hand into Jared’s hair and pushes down - not hard - just enough for Jared to get the message, which he does.

 

Jared flashes a blinding, heady grin at him as he drops to his knees and his fingers find their way to Jensen’s belt and button-fly. Jensen cants his hips forward mindlessly and groans as he watches Jared push down his jeans and briefs just enough to get his dick out. He keeps one hand threaded in Jared’s hair as an anchor and the other is at his jaw, his thumb stroking his bright, spit-slick bottom lip.

 

“Yeah, Jared. Open your mouth, baby.” Jensen’s voice is already wrecked and breathy.

 

Jared obliges, his eyes locked on Jensen’s. He drops his jaw and his lashes flutter like it feels incredible when Jensen’s thumb moves back and forth over his bottom teeth. The scrape of them is like a shot of whiskey right into his bloodstream; Jensen is hot and buzzing and Jared smiles around his finger before he bites down and worries his teeth, teasing. Jensen keens.

 

He curls his thumb to hook it on Jared’s teeth, get him to bite down harder, and he does, moaning around Jensen’s finger but he’s leaning forward and nosing at Jensen’s cock, too. He pats at Jensen’s thigh and reluctantly Jensen lets go. Jared opens his mouth to let go of Jensen’s thumb and the sight of the spit-soaked, dented digit makes precome bubble up at his tip. Jared laps it up eagerly, licking all around the head before laving his tongue all the way up and down the shaft. He nips at the bare skin at its base and Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head, his fingers tightening in Jared’s hair. Then Jared swallows him down and Jensen’s knees shake; he lets himself lean heavily on the wall as Jared finds a rhythm, bobbing up and down, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue teasingly against the underside of him. He goes until the sounds Jensen is making tell him he’s close and then pulls off with a slick  _pop_ , wetness at the corners of his eyes and a flush on his face that makes his teeth look shockingly white when he grins up at Jensen from the ground.

 

Jensen is dizzy with it all, still without words, and he tugs up on Jared’s hair to get him to stand. Once he’s on his feet, Jared reaches for the buttons on Jensen’s shirt and Jensen goes for his fly. He gets Jared’s cock out as Jared is sliding his hands across his shoulders to push his shirt back and down his arms. They let it fall to the floor. Jensen barely has time to line up their dicks and get his fingers wrapped around as much of them as he can manage before Jared descends on all of Jensen’s freshly exposed skin with his teeth.

 

Jensen’s thick fingers only struggle more with their handful as Jared bites into his shoulder and causes him to cry out. One of Jared’s hands find its way between them and he helps Jensen make a tight, closed fist for them to fuck into while Jared takes him apart.

 

Jared latches on with his teeth and Jensen can feel the skin give and break under them. It makes his whole body sing and his dick ache. He throws his head back and hits the wall with a loud thunk that he doesn’t even register. He’s so _so_ close and he knows Jared knows with the way he’s carrying on, his mindless, restless movements and steady, eager moaning as he approaches the edge.

 

Jared unhooks his jaw and lets his tongue soothe the mark; it stings in the best way Jensen knows.

 

“C’mon, Jensen. Fuck yeah, give it up, baby.” Jared says the words against Jensen’s abused skin and then tilts his head and sinks his teeth in again a little higher, making a figure out of teeth marks that will surely bruise beautifully. As he breaks the skin Jensen cries out and Jared can feel him get impossibly harder inside their grip against his own dick and then Jensen is coming, pulsing wet and warm and seeping through their fingers. The slick makes them slide together that much easier and the wrecked sound Jensen makes and the way he shakes apart pushes Jared over, too.

 

The mess between them is considerable and come drips off their hands onto their thighs and the floor. Jensen is practically jello against the wall, kept up by Jared’s body pinning him there. Jared’s jaw relaxes and he lets his lips rest in a gentle kiss over the bites he’s made, faintly tasting the metallic tang of Jensen’s blood.

 

They stay like that a few long minutes, panting, catching their breath and softening together in the hot, wet trap of their hands.

 

“God, _Jared_ …” Jensen finally mumbles, dropping his sweaty forehead to Jared’s shoulder.

 

Jared laughs a little, breathy, and kisses lazily along Jensen’s neck, groaning as he unlaces their sticky fingers.

 

“I know, Jen,” Jared whispers reverently, smiling and placing a final (for now) kiss at the wreckage of Jensen’s skin. He’s just as far gone for this as Jensen, marking him up, and getting high off taking Jensen apart like no one else ever could.

 

Jared is relaxed and loose with his release but Jensen trembles a little when he starts to move, taking his messy hand back. Jared’s smile then is a little (deservedly) smug, and he slips his arm under Jensen’s to steady him as they make their way upstairs to the shower they both desperately need.

 

Jensen is able to step under the spray on his own by the time the water is hot enough and ready for them, and Jared grins all the more when Jensen winces as the steady stream hits his broken skin, purples and blues already blossoming around the delicate wounds. The colours are beautiful against Jensen’s tan skin, peppered with his freckles, and the sight warms Jared thoroughly. They mean _mine._

 

He realizes he’s been caught staring when Jensen clears his throat and catches his eyes with his own, green glittering and bright in the thick, steamy air, and Jensen is wearing a knowing smile, too.

 

They haven’t been home long and hiatus is always over so fast. Jensen has miles of beautiful skin and they both know they’re just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends. Comments and kudos are love ❤


End file.
